The Best of Times
by Survivor88
Summary: Christmas brings blessings... [Complete] Read the last chapter and review it and the whole story!
1. Default Chapter

OK This is set in the year 2007. It will span nine months to a year. Everything up to Season 9 "Things Change" applies but Abby didn't leave to go get Eric so she didn't fight with Carter so on and so forth. Enjoy

Oh as usual I don't own anything except whats not been mentioned on the show.

* * *

Blue sky spread to eternity and the sun reached its long warm rays downward.

An arrangement of chairs was grouped carefully in an intimate section of the garden, every one filled by a close friend. From one line of chairs four heads stuck one above the next into the aisle waiting, their gaurdians trying to keep them from losing complete formality.

At the top of the lane he stood beneath an arch of red and white roses, the priest signaled for the pianist to begin the wedding march. First down was Susan as Maid of Honor on the arm of Peter as Best Man, next was Jing-mei with Greg, then Elizabeth with Luka. And last she walked, Malik surving as the one to give her away.

He kissed her cheek and gave his friends a hug then took his own place. Her smile was small but vibrant, her eyes sparkled, their gazes met and the ceremony began....

_Priest: Do you, Jonathan Truman Carter the III, take Abigail Marjorie Lockhart to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward no matter what?_

_John: I do _

_Priest: And do you, Abigail Marjorie Lockhart, take Jonathan Truman Carter the III to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward no matter what? _

_Abby: I do _

_Priest: I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss_

....................................The start of The Best of Times.......................................


	2. May 15, 2007 You Had Me From Hello

Smoothing her hand over the page Abby looked at the picture of herself and John, their smiles clearly displaying the emotion they each felt. Another picture was of Abby and her bridesmaids, their pink sleeveless dresses offset the sheer white wedding gown of the bride.

_'One year ago'_ Abby thought miraculously. Who would have thought? She looked up and around the comfortably spacious living room, slighlty unkempt but orderly. The large home had been Carters wedding gift to her, he knew she hadn't wanted to live in the mansion....

The warm mid spring sun shone in to the room, Abby glanced at the clock. Carter was do home at any moment, for this she was glad. This one year wedding anniversary was especially poignant, Abby only hoped he'd take it well.

So lost in her own thoughts Abby didn't hear the lock click nor the doors opening, he snuck up behind the couch and kissed the top of her head lightly. A chuckle left Johns mouth when his wife jumped "Oh my gosh you scared me!" she exclaimed. He walked around the couch to sit down next to Abby "I missed you last night", thier lips met.

Working a thirty-two hour shift was difficult when they weren't working it together, niether Abby nor Carter slept well when the other wasn't there to fill the other side of the queen-sized bed.

"Ready?" John enquired "Just have to change and I will be" Abby replied and judging from the small bloodstains on his scrub sleeves Carter knew he had to as well. "Lets go" he offered Abby his hand which she gladly clasped and stood to follow her husband up to the master bedroom.

* * *

Settled cozily in the back seat of the black stretch limosine the Carter couple waited for Alger, whom had offered his services when they needed him, to start the car. "Where to sir?", John looked down at his wife expectantly and with a smile John gave the man a signal Abby couldn't see, Alger nodded.

She snuggled close to John and clasped his right hand with her left, his left arm wrapped around Abbys shoulders holding her close to him. "What are you up to?", "Who me?" John gave Abby a goofy grin, his eyes betrayed his innocence. For once Abby left it alone simply enjoying being with Carter and knowing that whatever was up his sleeve would be wonderful.

"How was work?" Abby asked, John thought a minute "Pretty good", Abbys eyes widened, it was always busy "Busy too though". There it was, that statement always leaving the staffs mouths no matter how 'good' the shift was.

Alger slowed the car and pulled to the side of the road, stepped out and opened the back door for his employers. "Thanks Alger" Abby said when the driver offered her his hand, John grinned at his older friend, he slipped Alger instructions on when to pick them up.

They walked through the park,the sun high in the sky with the blue begining to change shades for the coming evening. "Grant Park?" Abby finally asked, "Don't you remember, five years ago, Eric?" John tried jogging her memory. She smiled "No dancing please" he just sighed and squeezed the hand he was holding "You'll see".

A short ways through an abandoned baseball field Carter led Abby through a small cropping of trees.

What was on the other side amazed her; a small table had been set in the middle of the clearing, a single candle sat between two covered plates. In a bucket of ice sat a bottle of sparkling cider and a stereo hidden somewhere played thier wedding song, Kenny Chesneys "You Had Me From Hello".

Abby turned to her husband, tears glistened in her eyes which only made the spark John saw there, grow. Speechless was what Abby was, John led her over to the table, she sat down and he went to his place setting. "Happy 1 year anniversary Abby" John poured them each a glass of cider and waited for her reaction. "I love you", it was all she could manage, her face split by a wide grin. Carter uncovered their plates, warm salmon sat in a thin layer of honey, sesame seeds sprinkled on the top. Next to this was the stringbeans with almonds and wild rice.

Still waiting for her to speak a full sentence John reached across the table for Abbys hand, "You OK?" he smiled nervously. "This is perfect and I could not imagine a better way to spend our first anniversary as a married couple" Abby finally found her voice.

With slow motions Carter and Abby began to eat, the food was delicious and finished within a space of ten minutes. Nearby a tub sat with a tight seel covering it, Carter stood and retrieved two wrapped plates and placed them on the table. It was two warmed pieces of baclava, she inhaled loving the scent, and Alger stepped through to present two cups of warm hazelnut lattes.

Finishing dessert Abby gazed across the table at John, "I'mpregnant" it came out in a rush, but he caught both words. Now it was Abbys turn to wait nervously for a reaction to her news.

"Well you just had to one-up me" John smiled so wide that his face hurt.

In a whoosh the breath that Abby hadn't realized she'd been holding was let loose, Carter stood and came around to her side.

"I am so happy. I love you and I love this baby"

Slowly Abby stood to be enveloped in to Carters arms.

* * *

"Congratulations again"

"Thanks Alger"

Carter helped his wife from the car and together they entered the suspiciously silent Emergency Department of County General.

_"HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY CARTER AND ABBY!"_ a titanic sign had been stretched across the admit area and from behind the desk the staff jumped up. They walked around to give hugs and kisses.

Abby and John quickly got everyones attention and moved to the head of the entourage "We... well we have some news. We are going to have a baby". Once again silence, not for long though because another round of hugs and kisses was doled out.

From now opposite groupings Abby smiled at her husband with the men and he smiled back at her with the women.

The perfect First Year Anniversary


	3. May 30, 2007 Baby

Warm early morning sunshine lit up the room, a slight breeze wafted in ruffling the curtains. She snuggled in to the covers and breathed, deeply inhaling the sweet spring scents, for a late May morning it was quite comfortable.

With her eyes still closed Abby rolled over intending to meet her husbands warm comforting body. Instead what Abby rolled into was a disorderly lump of empty bedclothes.

"John?"

"Coming"

The scents of food and drink met Abby's nose and two padded feet were heard making their way down the hall to her.

"Morning beautiful" John placed the breakfast tray on the bedside table and leaned over to kiss his wife. A smile was etched in to Abby's face, from her lips up to her eyes;she had that pregnancy glow.

"What's this?", "This my dear is breakfast in bed" John responded picking up the tray and walked around to lay the tray in front of Abby. Carter climbed back in on the other side as Abby dished some of his special blueberry chocolate chip pancakes on to a side dish and handed it to him. She dug in to her own portion as well as the apple and drank decaf hazelnut coffee, Abby's favorite.

"So what would you like to do today?"

Abby chewed thoughtfully before answering "Lets go to the lake and have a picnic. Then at 3:45 we have our first appointment with Dr. Maclucas."

His mouth was still full when Abby finished and waited for his response, "Sounds good".

After the breakfast was slowly devoured both got out of bed "I'm gonna go shower, I'll be out soon", "Take your time, I'm going to clean this stuff up." The couple kissed and went their separate ways about the large house.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Abby descended from upstairs clad in a tank and jeans "I'm done" she called looking around for Carter. She found him laying down watching ESPN, "You can go on and shower now" Abby clicked the TV off.

"I was watching that!" John whined playfully

"Well it's nothing new"

In a mock huff Carter headed upstairs and Abby went in to the kitchen to prepare their basket of goodies....

..... Of course men always shower quickly so within a matter of minutes Carter padded down the stairs in jeans and a black Bears t-shirt all ready to go.

"Got everything?"

"Yep. It's only 9:45 so we can take the car and do something until 1:30"

Carter followed Abby outside with the basket and blanket, locking the front doors he unlocked the Grand Cherokee Laredo. Carefully placing everything in the storage compartment John climbed in to the drivers side beside Abby. They were on their way.

* * *

"You know I saw this great little baby boutique over on Dearborn, it's called _Bears and Blocks_" Abby informed Carter, "the girls want to take me there later in the summer."

A nod was all she recieved which Abby knew meant that Carter hadn't heard a word of what she'd said. "Are you OK?" she asked softly "What?.. Yea I'm fine" John smiled unstrained and took his hand off of the steering wheel to clasp his wifes.

"I was hoping to go check the mansion, see how it's holding up and make sure the directors I appointed are taking care. That OK with you?", "Sure".

Good reflexes helped John bring the SUV on to the highway heading to his childhood home.

Large gates and expansive property spread out over acres and acres, the gardens looked well maintained and beautifully full. After so many years it was holding up quite well. The driveway was full and about the grounds a patient or two wandered with and without caregivers accompanying them.

"You can wait here if you want, I'll only be a minute"

"OK"

John had turned the Carter family mansion in to a hospice of sorts, he was still in charge and still president of the foundation so this was customary to check up on.

True to his word he entered the car not 10 minutes later "Everything looks great. Now it's about 10:30", "How about we head over to the park now, there's a concert going on".

* * *

Loud cheering met Carter and Abby's ears and a gargantuan crowd had gathered a short distance from the beach. For the next three hours the Carter couple sang and cheered along with the crowd to a seemingly brand new band: **The Rabel Rousers.**

****Jogging back to the car Carter retrieved the blanket and basket then met up with Abby on the beach.

Setting everything down Carter spread the blanket and Abby emptied the contents of the picnic basket. They had cold chicken sandwiches with some honey mustard sauce. Two large cookies, fruit salad and a large bottle of water.

"This was a great idea" Carter leaned over and gave Abby a chocolatey kiss which she promptly giggled from and wiped away the smear. "Well thank you".

Clearing the food, plates, and cups John lay with his arm laying welcoming on the blanket. Abby snuggled up to him and sighed with contentment 'Perfect' she thought allowing her body to go limp. Though her abdomen was still flat Carter placed his hand over it and rubbed in small circles.

"Which do you want?" Abby whispered "As long as it's healthy, but if I could make a request I'd ask for a little girl the first time around". The couple laid with their eyes closed allowing the sun to warm them, Abby had set her watch to beep at 3 sharp.

* * *

Reluctantly Carter opened his eyes at the sound of Abby's beeping watch, he roused her awake and waited until she was alert and oriented.

"Good thing we put sunscreen on, the sun is getting brutal" Abby commented as she and John cleaned up and walked back to the car. Time to see baby's first heartbeat...

As always County General was crowded and extremely busy, Abby wanted to bypass that so the two headed straight up through the front entrance.

"Hi Julia"

"Hey guys, Dr. M will see you in one sec"

"OK" Carter took a seat while Abby filled out some paperwork, Dr. Maclucas came out "Ready?".

The couple stood to follow the doctor in to an exam room, "All set to see your childs first heartbeat?" the doctor asked starting conversation. "You bet" John and Abby replied in unison.

"OK Abby lie back" Dr. Maclucas instructed once Abby had changed in to a gown, she squirted the cool jelly on to Abby's stomach and turned the ultrasound on. A jumble of gray and black appeared on the screen, some color showed up at the bottom.

"There, there it is"

Carter and Abby were both doctors, they saw babies on ultrasounds plenty of times with their profession but when it's your baby it means so much more. John's eyes glistened and Abby took a deep rare emotional breath "Our baby".

"Hold on one second"

"What, what's wrong?" Abby questioned alarmed

"Nothing's wrong, but I see something we hadn't seen a minute ago. You guys are having twins"

It seemed the look of awe doubled ten times over at this news "Tw-twins" Carters shakey voice entered. "Twins" Abby whispered softly.

Still in a happy shock the couple traveled downward in to the ER, Susan snuck up quietly behind them as they walked down the main hall.

"Hey" she had both arms around her friends shoulders, they jumped. "Susan don't do that!" Carter exclaimed ever the overprotective expectant father and husband.

"Chill" Abby and Susan laughed

"How did it go?"

"Great" Abby responded, she and John wanted to wait to tell everyone the big news.

Sitting down at Admit Susan eyed her friends "I hate to have to ask you guys this but, uh Chuck and I have shifts tonight and-", "We'll watch Hannah" John interrupted. "Thank you, thank you. Chuck'll bring her over at 6:00" the friends hugged goodbye then.

* * *

Dave Matthews played through the stereo and the enticing aroma of food filled the kitchen and spread through the rest of the house.

Abby stood at the stove dropping in the chopped up parsley John had been cutting up at the island. "Uncle Carter!" a little voice called out from the living room, he stuck his head out of the kitchen door.

"Play please" the small child requested.

John looked back at Abby, she smiled and continued adding in the sauces ingredients.

Laughter and movement met Abby's ears, she turned a few dials on the stove, checked the meatballs and went in to the living room.

Carter had Hannah balanced on his feet, the child giggled happily as her uncle lowered her down to his face and kissed the tip of her nose then lifted her again in to the air.

'He is going to make the worlds greatest father' his wife thought grinning as she went to join in the fun.

* * *

Well? What do you all think? It will get better but how is it so far?

Rox88


	4. June 4, 2007 Unhappy Birthday

I decided to add a little bit of angst and take out some of the fluff because it was too AU, so I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and thanx for the reviews! The more reviews I receive the more I'll write, so keep them coming!

Enjoy....

* * *

_All she could hear was the sound of breaking glass and deep, angry sobs through the darkness. _

_The child stealthily climbed from her bed, being careful not to make the floorboards creak, she locked the bedroom door. From there she went to the corner where __her dresser and wall met. _

___"AHHH!.... ABBY!!!"_

___She visibly tensed 'Where's daddy?' Abby wondered frightened, of course she knew her father was somewhere off in a hotel with some woman she'd never meet._

___The lock on the door jiggled and clicked, it was broken....Abby had forgotten that. _

_"Where are you?" Maggie called furiously. _

_Around the dresser the little girl could see her mother's_ _bulging belly, 'Only a few more days'. Maggie had stopped her meds to protect the baby, this was what happens._

___Pressing herself into the corner Abby wanted desperately to melt right in to the wall, she prayed Maggie would leave. _

___No such luck._

___"There you are!"_

___Doom crept over the child as her mother stood over her, eyes blazing, Maggie grabbed hold......_

"NNNOOO!!!" Abby sat up so quickly her head spun. She blinked a few times and made her eyes focus on the room. Taking a deep breath Abby remembered she was in the Doctors Lounge, on a shift from eight last night to four this afternoon.

One person burst through the doors, searching for the commotion. It was Susan.

"Abby, what's wrong?" her best friend asked with great concern, "Nothing, I'm..I'm fine"

Susan looked skeptical knowing her friend was lying "I heard you yell out. Carter did too but I told him I'd check on you."

Evading Dr. Lewis' eyes Abby stood up and went to the coffee machine still breathing heavily. "Really Susan I'm OK, I'll be out on the floor in a minute", "All right" Susan said giving in and leaving.

Dr. Carter took deep gulping breaths, 'What the hell....?'

* * *

John and the rest of the ER staff were making their way, quickly for once, through the board.

He saw Abby leave the lounge, abandoning the chart he was holding Carter jogged after her, "Abby honey, what happened?" he grabbed her hand before she could get away.

"What do you want to do for your birthday tonight?"

That question came out of nowhere, John ignored it "Are you OK?", "I'm fine OK, just tired. I got patients to attend to, we'll talk later" she kissed his cheek and walked off.

Why was Abby shutting him out? They'd gotten past that long ago, so what was going on?

Carter pushed that thought to the side as a trauma burst through the doors.

"Give me the bullet"

"5, female, struck by a car in the crosswalk. Unconscious w/ a GCS of 9. BP is 100 over 85, pulse 100."

The crew wheeled the gurney in to T1 and moved the child on to the bed "On my count: 1,2,3 and over"

"Name? Parents?" Carter asked as he called out labs.

"Names Julia Canstola. Crossing guard says she was on her way to the last day of kindergarten. No parent with her"

The medics left and John ordered labs and a head, neck, and chest CT. They worked for over an hour, she was gone. Police had notified the parents, they were standing at their daughter's bedside sobbing.

"Happy freakin birthday" Carter thought sadly, he left allowing the parents privacy.

* * *

Tick-tock-tick-tock. Abby and Carter watched the clock while they changed to leave, both tired and weary. The time finally read 4:00PM.

"Where do you want to go?" Abby questioned absently

"How about Babaluci's on Damen?"

Nodding Abby closed her locker and wrapped her windbreaker around her body while she waited for her husband to finish up so they could leave.

The couple called good-bye to their friends, Susan gave Abby a look that she knew well. Abby just shook her head yes and watched as her friend gave her husband another look easily decipherable. "Happy Birthday Carter" everyone called... They trekked out in to the unusually cool June evening.

Shortly after 4:20 Carter and Abby walked in to the nice Italian bistro and were seated. Silence bridged the gap between them while each decided on their meal and drink of choice, John's gifts from his friends waited in the back of the Laredo, Abby's gift was on the floor next to her chair.

After giving the waiter their orders John started to speak about some difficult case he'd had, Abby's mind wandered to the nightmarish memory that had invaded her sleep.

She watched her husbands mouth open and close but heard no speech. That is until he called her name more than a few times.

"Abby...Abby....Abby!" he half whispered, half shouted

"What?" she asked, startled.

His eyes filled with concern "Honey what's going on? Talk to me please." She felt guilty, it was John's birthday and she was making it an unhappy once. What else could she do though?

"I'm just tired. Call my cell when our food gets here, I'm going out for air."

Carter was confused watching Abby walk away, he called her name trying to act discrete.

The waiter walked over at his charges beckoning "I'm leaving our things here because I'll be right back," the young man nodded.

* * *

Unshed tears brimmed in the doctors eyes. Her chest was tight and her breathing quick. She found a bench a little more than a block from the restaurant and took a seat.

The familiar form and voice of her spouse shortly followed her, he was breathing equally heavy and sat beside her.

"What is going on sweetheart?"

"Nothing"

"I know it's not nothing, we all see it"

"I just....." Abby trailed off quietly.

John placed his hand over hers and waited "I'm....I don't think I can do this." The words came out in a barely audible whisper. "Don't think you can do what? Have our kids?"

Abby bobbed her head and took a deep soothing breath gulping back the tears that stung her eyes.

"Maggie....", "Abby you're not her. You aren't Bipolar"

She kept her gaze from his, not wanting him to search her eyes liked they could so well.

"I know but..... that's what the nightmare was about ... what if my body can't handle these babies?" the uncertainty was clearly in Abby's voice.

"I'm here for you. We're in this together, our friends too"

Without noticing it Abby allowed her wall to come down brick by brick until she collapsed in to John's strong arms. Emotionally exhausted....

* * *

Well?

Oh um Neela and Sam don't exist and Romano did die, sorry Cordanos and Samkas but I thought I'd leave it to the cast from season 9. Oh but Kerry and Sandy are together and they did have Henry. Sandy didn't die.

Anyway craving reviews!!


	5. June 4, 2007 Unhappy Birthday Part 2

Here is the second half to Unhappy Birthday, sorry it took sometime but I've had major writers block. Anway:

Enjoy!......

* * *

......Against his body Carter felt Abby tremble, he wrapped his arms tighter around her and they sat for some ten minutes.

Carter moved his head so his lips pressed against Abby's forehead, he took one arm from around her and used his free hand to lift her chin where he placed a second kiss softly on Abby's lips.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I understand the fear, really I do. Realize this though, you are past the age limit and in all the years I've known you you've shown no signs. You are not Bipolar honey"

Abby took deep calming breaths, her eyes still brimming with the tears she was unable to push back. Carter waited, one thing he'd learned from the start was that Abby would come to in her own time.

"I'm sorry, it's your birthday and I'm making it miserable"

"No you aren't, please don't think that"

An audible sigh escaped Abby

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

Exhaling quickly, almost huffing, Carter managed to keep his patience in check.

"How about we go back to the car and take a drive?" Carter asked

Abby contemplated his ulterior motives but decided she was not hungry anymore nor did she want to sit in a restaurant now after how she was feeling. A quick nod of her head gave Carter the answer to go get the car.

* * *

After collecting their belongings the couple drove around for sometime in the late spring evening. Having no idea what direction Carter was going in Abby simply sat without word in the passenger seat.

Impatience was welling up inside Abby's chest "Where are we going?"

"You will see", "Carter quit playing games I'm in no state for them tonight"

More silence filled the car while John manuevered his way swiftly on to the expressway ramp down the long stretch of road.

He knew Abby would eventually catch on and prayed for her tolerance to keep. His pray was answered then when the Laredo made it's way through the streets of a suburb the couple knew well.

Down a winding pathway they went until coming to a stop in the small parking lot.

"What are we doing here?"

John climbed from the car and went round to open his wifes "Please just come with me". A breath of exasperation escaped Abby's mouth but she followed anyway.

Along the walkway flowers lined the grass giving the headstones a warmth that went along with the setting sun.

A smile crept up Abby's face whence they reached the desired destination.

"I miss him" came Carter's sad voice.

"Me too.... So why are we here?"

Wordlessly Carter took a seat in the grass and waited for Abby to join him, she did after a moment of thought.

"So many times after Gamma passed on had I come here. Looking for comfort I seemed to find it here, strangely enough, since God and faith had left me as a kid" John paused. "I came here after you told me we were going to be parents..."

Abby waited to see where her husband was going with this tangent, when he stopped after awhile her voice spoke up.

"I know what you mean. I came here too after I found out about the babies. Now you know I certainly never believed in Him, probably because I was angry for his giving Maggie as my mom. All that 'crossing over' garbage didn't really get through to me until I brought Ella here when Elizabeth needed a sitter."

From John's eyes Abby could see he was quizzical so she continued.

"Ella asked if she could see daddy. I told her he wasn't alive anymore and she knew that but I was still confused. Then Ella showed me a picture of Elizabeth and her here so that's when I caught on. It was sad but funny too because in the photo Ella couldn't have been more that three. Anyway we drove over here and she pulled me down in to the grass where we sat for a good while."

To Carter this story seemed out of character, especially for this woman who, for as long as he'd known her, was loving but cynical and sarcastic.

The sun was just beginning to set down behind the trees, Carter glanced at his watch, 7:00.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I don't really know. I just figured we would drive around and eventually you'd open up more, like you always do." There was that ulterior motive Abby knew was coming.

"Look I'm scared to death of being a mom, to not one, but two babies. I'm afraid of not having the ability to care for them... or you. Most of all I just want to be a good mother"

Abby rubbed her abdomen and paused to sigh, then she lifted her head so her eyes met her husbands for the first time since their evening began.

In her gaze Carter could see the fear and uncertainty she felt, he felt it too.

"Like I told you we are in this together. No matter the outcome... I said for better or and for worse, I meant that whole-heartedly. Abby I love you, please trust me" his eyes seemed to plead with her to open up.

A breeze cascaded through the cemetary ruffling her loose hair and drying a few stray tears that had trickled down unnoticed.

"I love you too and I do trust you. Right now though is a big transition, one that in ways we can make together but in other ways we cannot. When I don't speak is when I expect you to really hear me".

John crawled a mere foot to Abby's side and placed his hand on her arm. This small gesture was all she needed.....

Together Carter and Abby stood, bid farewell to their friend and walked back to the car.

* * *

I know short but it will get better, promises! : -D

How are you guys liking this so far? I love these reviews so please keep them coming!


	6. August 10, 2007 Get Happy

I'm not gettin a lot of reviews! If I stop gettin reviews then the writing doesn't stop but will slow significantly so, you know the routine, want more, tell me! Here's ch. 6:

* * *

Summer was pumping at full steam, the mid-August heat making that ridiculously clear. With it the new season had brought the onslaught of sunburns, grillburns, and general annoyance. Being pregnant was just an added bonus.

Abby was four months in to her pregnancy and within the beginning of her second trimester. It was taxing to say the least, morning sickness was neverending and the babies were growing so that her once-flat abdomen now protruded visibly.

She was loving every minute of it.

"When is the AC going to work again?"

"By winter at the earliest."

Abby stood in the lounge gulping down cups of ice-cold juice and munching on saltines, Luka stood with Sam, a nurse new to County. The threesome were savoring the sleepy lull that accompanied the lunch hour.

"Whatsa Pubic Ray-mus fracture?" Sam's pre-teen son Alex wondered aloud, the kid was looking through a medical book Luka gave to keep him occupied; Alex was known as a little bit of a devil.

Before anyone could explain Dory stuck her head inside the room, "Pysch case coming in, ETA 3 minutes."

"Ahh, nothin' like a maniac to end lunch"

Abby followed Sam out the door to the Admit area.

Paramedics pulled in just as the doctor and nurse walked out, "What do we have, Morales?" Abby questioned.

"Female, fifties, found running naked over on State Street, no physical findings except a gash on her right calf. She's altered with a GCS of 13, gave 5 of Haldol in the field. Still screamin' though"

"You a--holes. You b---h!" the woman screeched, she looked right at Abby as the gurney came down.

Catching in her throat Abby felt the air suspended there in a large oblong bubble.

Already the team of nurses and medics were rushing the patient away.

"Maggie......"

* * *

Inside Curtain Area 3 Luka was tending to the older woman, Sam was confused by the familiarity between doctor and patient. Seeing her beau's tight face and now Abby's entering flushed one kept the nurse quiet.

"Uh, what'd you order?"

"She got ten more of Haldol, I'm about ready to stitch up that gash and Nelson's been paged."

Abby simply nodded in thanks.

"Carter wants to see you in the lounge. We can finish up here" Sam offered.

Luka looked concerned for Abby, his eyes shifting between the patient and his friend... with Maggie now sedated it was quiet.

"Thanks" came the whispered response.

Luka placed his hand on her arm and squeezed gently.

Abby walked deliberately out of the room and went to the lounge.

Carter paced in front of the lockers "She's sedated. Luka is taking care of her." Abby said when she entered. At once John wrapped his wife in a strong hug.

"Nelson's been paged too..... I just....."

For some odd reason this episode of Maggies was more difficult than all the others had been. Hurt and anger welled up inside Abby's chest, she gulped, shoving those feelings back inside, for later.

"I didn't even know she was in town, hell even in the state!" Abby exclaimed hushedly. John kissed the top of Abby's head before pulling away.

Maggie didn't know about her life, her childs marriage and now her pregnancy would throw the woman for a loop. Quite purposefully Abby hadn't spoken to her mother, not since Eric had called all those years ago. She hadn't heard from him since.

In a quivering voice Abby spoke up again, changing the subject "We have an appointment in five minutes, we should get upstairs." Her eyes directed themselves to the door, body following as she pulled her husband behind her.

"Abby we have to talk, deal with this now." Abby tossed him a harried glance and kept pulling on his hand bringing them to the elevators. "Later" came her voice.

* * *

Bright white walls divided up the OB departments 14 exam rooms and four labor suites. Green paint walled the nursery and yellow was in the recovery suites.

The Carter couple occupied a bright white room while they waited for the doctor. "Do you want to know?" John wondered, Abby grinned.

Their heads turned when Dr. Maclucas entered, "Hey you two", "Hello" Abby and John responded in unison.

"How're you doing Abby?" the doctor began her exam, always with questions. "I'm good. Worn out a little, but good" Abby forewent mentioning her mother, a glare in her husband's direction told him to do the same.

"Your energy should pick up soon. What about cravings?"

"Mostly seafood and pizza."

Dr. M nodded, "Well your weight's good, now do you want to know the babies sexes?" Carter and Abby looked at each other, "We do."

"OK, then let's see the combo."

Switching on the ultrasound and squirting the conductant on Abby's belly the picture was brought to life- sort of.

Dr. Maclucas squinted her eyes a bit along with her patients while they searched until Carter pointed. "There" his finger was pointing to Baby A. They smiled, "Your son looks like he's growing strong fast, his heart rate is great."

They now looked to see what Baby B was. Now it was Abby's eyes that found their second son. "Congratulations you have two healthy growing baby boys."

* * *

Inside the air seemed heavier and full of tension, so Abby excused herself from the room where Maggie had been placed. Abby just needed some time.

The roof was a prime place to clear your head, going up there told everyone below to leave you be. Looking out over the city, above everything made that sense of dread and unease slowly ebb. Maybe it was that you knew you weren't really alone up there, but that for awhile the world was disconnected from you allowing emotions to be released.

Whatever the reason, Abby went up.

Obviously smoking was out of the question, had been since her engagement to John so all Abby could do was stand at the railing and breath deeply.

'Baby boys' Abby thought. 'We are having twin boys'.

This had made them so unbelievably happy, she knew that even though Carter wanted at least one little girl that he would love having boys too.

Names swirled around in her head, there were two she favored above all others. Abby decided John would get to pick the boys' middle names.

Strong rays of August sun caused Abby to sweat, she wanted to go back in. But not just yet.

Of course then there was the issue of Maggie.

The woman was in a slightly drug-induced sleep. Dr. Nelson would "interview" her when she awoke.

So many feelings had wormed their way up Abby's stomach and in to her esophagus, it was becoming nauseating. Several times she squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears from welling and then spilling down her warm cheeks.

Memories of Maggie ruining anything good that happened to Abby wedged themselves in to the front crevices of Abby's mind. The nightmare she'd experienced two months ago lingered every now and then, deciding to disrupt her sleep.....

In her mind Abby new it was cruel, but she could not help but wish her mother would just elope, walk away and never come back. Would save Abby and her new family much future grief.

The way the thoughts and memories circled above her made it perfect for spacing out.

Behind her the heavy utility door creaked open, the sound of crunching pebbles underfoot signaled another human being.

Abby kept her gaze diverted hoping whoever it was would get the hint and leave, or take their own corner and let her alone.

"Carter asked me to come up. He wanted to allow you some time."

"Susan go back inside, you're diaphoretic from this heat"

"One could say the same to you" she shot back.

A sarcastic smirk crept up Dr. Carters lips, her friends should just take the hint.

"Look I'm good. I needed air, I got it and I'll be in soon." Abby still refused to look Susan's way. "Will you give up this act already!" she blurted exasperated. The wall around Abby was thick, it covered the half inside that was for her only, the place no one was allowed in to.

"You don't understand and honestly you don't need to. I'm good and I'm coming in now."

Dr. Lewis waited by the door for Abby, who followed unwillingly. Before allowing her best friend to enter Susan wrapped her arms around Abby and rubbed her back. This gesture told Abby that when she was ready Susan would drop everything at the drop of a hat.

Dark, cool air met the two, they went back to the turmoil that was County.

* * *

"What do you want to do about it?"

Carter held Abby's hand while they walked home from the el later that evening. Maggie was still sleeping when they left, thankfully so.

"Can we sleep on it?"

He nodded, a half smile crept up the left side of his mouth at the way she said 'we'.

Within the cool air conditioned home Abby plopped down on to the couch and curled her legs under then flicked the big screen on. Carter went in search of something to cook for dinner. "How bout we just order in?" Abby shouted, her attention placed on the movie that was on HBO. "Pizza" Carter shouted back and placed the order.

Joining Abby on the couch Carter liked the downtime they shared, of course this time next year there would be two little boys in the nursery upstairs. He was already thinking up names.

Everything Carter ordered that was Italian came from Babaluci's, they knew the couple well by now so food was cooked and delivered in optimum time.

Over the hot, stringily delicious pizza pie Abby and Carter talked about anything other than Maggie. Most of all about their arrivals coming in January.

"So.... I was thinking about names" Abby spoke nonchalantly.

"Well me too" Carter was poised to contradict her picks.

"I was thinking about the names Rafferty and Wyatt for their first names. You can pick middle." This last sentence was more of a command but Carter thought about it and the names paired well with his picks.

"Hmm.... Rafferty Robert Carter and Wyatt Marcus Carter. I like them" John informed his wife.

"We should ask Elizabeth about Marcus but I agree."

Now that names were settled Abby and Carter finished consuming dinner. They prepared to deal with the coming weeks involving Maggie...

* * *

Much better chapter I think, what about you all? LMK! LOL thanks.


	7. August 24, 2007 Grey Blue Eyes

Livin for these reviews! Keep'em coming : -D! I hope it made any Samka's happy to see I put Sam in cause I really love her too. Well, more of what you guys asked for..... Enjoy!

BTW: I am glad that my story is making you happy hedaed2nyc

* * *

Two weeks, three hours, and 11 minutes. That's how long it took for Abby to get up her emotions and talk to her mother.

John was her messenger so of course he'd talked to Maggie.

Inside Abby's chest was where anger and overwhelmth swam, as if drowning her lungs in hot acid. 'Just get it over with' she thought, standing in the hallway just outside of the psych Ward.

Light flashed behind her and deep rolls of thunder tumbled about outside, another Chicago summer storm. This weather was a mirror image of what Abby felt, fingerprints and DNA included.

Legs of liquid mercury carried her unsteadily to the keypad, she punched in the number and walked through the sliding electric doors. The babies seemed to pick up on her mood, she felt her stomach flip-flop.

"Room 223" Abby read off of the board.

"Hi Dr. Carter, your mom's in therapy right now but you can wait in her room."

Abby nodded and thanked the young nurse, Lacey was her name Abby remembered.

At that moment her mother walked around the corner but didn't notice her daughter, who took a detour in to a side hall. 'I can come back later. She'll still be here,' but Abby knew that if she didn't do this now she wasn't sure she could ever.

Peering around the corner she didn't see anyone there, Abby walked from her hiding spot and down the hall until she reached room 223. Again she hesitated, took a deep breath, and knocked "Come in" Maggie's voice traveled out from the room.

"Abby, hi!"

"Hi mom"

Maggie got up from her chair and walked over to stand in front of her daughter.

"Uh, how are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Well I'm better than the last time you saw me"

The silences filling in the gaps between the words, awkward was what that silence was.

Maggie's eyes traveled to Abby's slightly bulged belly, the woman's eyes looked to be watering.

"So I'm gonna be a grandma" she murmured happily.

"Uh-huh" Abby seemed stuck on monosyllables.

Her hand found its' way to the small mound where it rested, almost protectively.

More silence.

Abby looked around her mother's bedroom. White washed walls and dimmed fluorescent light glowed harshly against the pictures taped on the wall. Maggie enjoyed art and design, it had been and was her favorite activity. Especially when manic.

"Abby, I-I'm sorry"

These few words seemed to be all that Maggie could speak, the regret and guilt sopping halfheartedly from her mouth.

"Look mom, there's no need to be sorry. Don't take your meds and this is what happens, personally I don't give a damn anymore! I have a life now and I'm happy. John and I got married and now we're going to have twin boys and I refuse to allow you to strip me of this happiness. You're my mother and I love you but I am putting my foot down, I spent years caring and taking responsibility of you and Eric, who by-the-way I haven't heard from in three years! I am done. Do what you will but I refuse to allow you to take me or anyone else I love down with you."

There she'd said it.

Maggie stood, stunned. This outburst surprised the hell out of her. She proceeded to do something she had done countless other times:

Cry, apologize, and then slap her child across the face.

As usual Abby didn't flinch nor did she cry in the direct aftermath.

"Good-bye and good luck Maggie"

Then Abby was gone.

* * *

Mid-step down the stairs Abby stopped just before the flight leading in to the ER. Still with her hand placed protectively over her abdomen she sat down.

It felt as if the babies were tearing at her from the inside out, though dull, pain began to take hold and Abby grew dizzy. Morning sickness was making its way up her throat, she forced it down. Squeezing her eyes closed Abby waited for the feeling to pass and the pain to cease.

Carefully Abby stood, clutching the railing she made her way downstairs and made for the bathroom. Carter caught her eye before she disappeared in to the ladies room, worry told him to find a woman who would check on his wife. Susan, where was Susan?

Inside the bathroom stall Abby sat at the toilets side trying to force down the nausea but so far being unsuccessful. In a strange way Abby felt liberated, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. This feeling was the only thing keeping Abby conscious.

"Abby?" Susan entered the bathroom, concern etched in to her voice.

"I'm...." Abby paused as a new wave of sickness passed over her, "in here."

Susan's sneakers made slapping noises on the bathroom floor, they stopped at the end stall. "Abby, are you all right?"

"Uh-huh"

It was quite clear that she was not so Dr. Lewis jiggled the door signaling she wanted in, Abby knew she wouldn't win this and unlatched the lock.

Before her was her best friend looking pale yet OK. "What's wrong?", "Just a little sick to my stomach, oh and I had a great time with Maggie." This statement came out a bit more sarcastic than originally intended.

Susan laced her arm under Abby's to help her up without protest, "Come on lets get you in to a room," "No Susan I'll be fine." The woman's penetrating gaze told Abby not to argue.

The two exited the bathroom, who should be standing out there but Carter. "Honey are you OK?", "I'm fine. We'll talk about it later." Abby said over her shoulder while Susan still lead her to exam 3 and Carter in-tow.

"I just want to get a BP and check you over" Susan told her, Carter took Abby's hand and waited for explanation. "I went up to see Maggie. She did her normal act and when she got around to apologizing I just couldn't let it slide. I told her everything I've wanted to but couldn't in the past. And when I was finished she cried and slapped me across the face."

This explained the red mark on his wife's cheek. "I'm proud of you" was what flowed from Carter's vocal cords, "Then I just started feeling sick."

Her face was still quite pale, the nausea still unrelenting.

"I want you to rest, we-" Carter was cut off then by a young medical student anxiously asking for help with a syncopic LOL. "Go, Susan's here" Abby reassured.

When John left Susan sat at her friends side in comforting silence, Abby glad to have her there and Susan happy that Abby was letting her be there for her.

* * *

"Well, everything looks OK, your BP was elevated though I don't think I have to tell you that. Take it easy now" Dr. Lewis said this with a whole-heart but knew full well it probably would not be a heeded warning.

"Then I can get back to work" Dr. Carter began to get dressed "Abby remember take it easy. Now I want to head home to Hannah, but you call me if you need to, got that?"

Abby nodded, "I get it. And thanks", the two friends hugged.

Susan went to the lounge and Abby for the board.

"What do we have to do?"

"Nothing right now" Malik informed her so she went in to the lounge for a drink.

The weather was too hot for coffee, juice was far more appropriate. A large bottle of grape juice sat in the fridge, 'Thank God nobody's drunken it' Abby thought as she scooped it from the shelf.

Just as she was putting the cup to her lips Malik walked in to inform her of an incoming trauma. "What's the ETA?", "Now". Quickly Abby took a swig of the drink and followed the nurse out.

Pam was already wheeling the gurney inside. "Female, approx. 10 years of age. Found unconsious in the bathroom at school, no ID yet."

Taking a pair of gloves Abby stretched them on to her hands and followed in to the trauma room. "I want a full set of labs including a stick of glucose. Send her for a head CT too and not in a few hours I mean now."

She picked up the chart and began scribbling in various orders and doses. "Uh, Abby you should take a look at this." Sam stopped undressing the child.

What the doctor saw horrified her. Bruises encompassed most of the girls upper body, straight down to her wrists and back down to her waist. Angry black and purple coloring stained the childs side, upon removing her pants there were more bruises on her legs and inside of her thighs.

"Who the hell would do this to a child?" Abby wondered aghast. "Ok I want a full bone scan." Some medical students had walked in on Luka's orders that they should observe "We're checking for old fractures and fresh ones. You, Barclay go up stairs with Sam to CT and come get me when you get back down."

Everyone cleared out of the trauma room, Dr. Carter went to call CPS and page pyschiatry. Her thoughts turned to the two little ones growing inside of her, the ideology that anyone would harm a child was sickening. The nausea that had gone away with a small dose of compazine now returned.

"Randi page Dr. Nelson down here and get me Ken from Social Services."

"Will do" Randi responded........

As usual the departments were all backed up, typical of a County facility. The patient who had been identified as Rebecca Canton, was back down in the ER. Pysch had so many admissions that it would be a minimum four hours before they or social services came down.

Sam handed the films to her friend and went about making sure the child was stable. The students gathered around their superior and awaited her response to the pictures.

"There's old fractures of her fifth, fourth and second ribs on the right. Looks like her wrist was broken maybe two years ago and her ankle was also broken about the same time as her wrist. Right now it appears there are cracks in her sixth and third rib on the left and a fracture of her last rib on the right." Anger was clear in Abby's tone when she continued "Page me Dr. Corday please, we need to check for internal injuries."

Sam nodded and went to make the call. The medical students stood around looking semi-confused. Abby placed her stethoscope over the child's chest caustiously, Rebecca's heart rate and blood pressure had stabilized. The doctors and nurse summarized that the youngster passed out from a head injury, her brain was fine but her skull looked to have a bruise on the back of it. Now it was a waiting game to see when she would wake.

"Have her parents been called?"

"I don't think so, but the police have been notified because the parents are the prime suspects." Malik told her.

Dr. Corday entered the trauma room quickly but quietly. "What do we have?" no answer was needed when Elizabeth glimpsed Rebecca's body.

"Beaten badly, her name's Rebecca. There are three cracked ribs and seh has a bruised skull."

The surgeon nodded and began her examination.

Carter walked in to the room just then, "Hey where've you been?"

"Taking care of this young girl. What's up?"

"Maggie signed herself out AMA. Called me a goodbye as she rushed out the front entrance."

Only a nod answered him. He hugged Abby right there in the room.

"What's happened to her?", "Beaten to a pulp" Abby responded. Dr. Corday walked over to give her assessment of the girl, "There's no internal bleeding but she definitely needs admittance." Everyone was in agreement.

Sam politely interrupted the doctors "conference", "She's waking up."

Elizabeth was paged suddenly and left but asked that the physicians keep her up-to-speed on Rebecca. Carter and Abby walked over, he let Abby do the talking.

"Hi honey, it's OK you're in a hospital, you're safe here."

The girls grogginess wore off quickly, her eyes filled with anxiety.

"My name's Abby. Can you tell me yours?"

For a minute it seemed that Rebecca had to think about it. "Rebecca.....Rebecca Canton." Her voice was even and soft with no evidence of anymore fear nor tears.

"Rebecca can you tell me what happened to you?"

She seemed hesitant to say what she'd been through, her eyes looked to have curtains in them, closing with each question. Abby knew this routine having been through it herself innumerable times.

"Sweetie you're safe here. Please talk to us" she pleaded "Uh, my dad and my mom told me I'm a bad person. They said they didn't love me anymore and that if I told any person about this they would stick me with a needle."

For a 10 year old Rebecca was articulate enough, Abby and Carter assumed her parents were junkies. "So they hurt you?", "Uh-huh."

Pain racked the doctors' insides and anger boiled their blood. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?", Rebecca shook her head. "Would you be willing to talk to the police?", she nodded warily.

Abby smiled reassuringly and told Rebecca they'd be back. She made a call upstairs...

* * *

Rebecca had gone up to Pedes after three-in-a-half more hours. Carter and Abby went home.

Abby took a shower while John cooked dinner, it had been a very long day and the couple wanted nothing more than to relax.

Smells of smoked ham met her nose and the aroma of sweet potatoes filled the home. "Hungry?"John question, "Starved" was the answer, they sat down each deep in thought, and began the meal.

All thoughts had been centered around the little girl, Rebecca. Abby worried about what would happen to her and Carter was still in disbelief of th days' events.

Silence was all there was throughout the meal with occasional comments.

Darkness had fallen around 7:45, Carter led the way upstairs after clearing the dishes. Abby followed him up.

Carter's body spooned Abby's, his arms hugging her to him. Both had a hand over her stomach. "I love you Carter" she whispered in the dark, "I love you too" he kissed her cheek.

20 minutes passed until Carter was asleep but Abby lay awake, Rebecca's grey-blue eyes burned in to her memory......


	8. September 24, 2007 So Right

There's more fluff and happiness in this next chapter.......

* * *

Over the next few weeks Abby slowly grew until her bump was quite evident. Those weeks brought cooled weather and autumn air with the occasional bout of an Indian Summer.

Carter watched his wife carefully and much to her dismay and annoyance, had put his foot down insisting she take Maternity Leave by Thanksgiving.

Now Abby glanced at the clock on the wall and scribbled in 11:30AM then signed hers and John's names in next to the time. C.C., a nurse, smiled at Abby and pointed to the game room where small bouts of chuckling emanated.

"She's so excited about today. You and Dr. Carter were lucky you got in to the classes so soon."

"Oh I know. By the way where is my husband?"

"He said he'd be back in a minute but I don't know where from."

Abby shrugged "Just tell him where I am. Thanks C.C."

The nurse smiled again and got back to her paperwork

Abby walked in to the sunlit recreation room and found the source of laughter, "Hey Becca" she greeted the girl, who was watching some cartoon on TV. "Abby!" Rebecca got up and wrapped her arms as best she could around the woman, the show altogether forgotten.

Pulling away Abby held the 10 year old at arms length to get a good look at her. Becca was getting healthier every day, her eyes were clear and her face glowed with gaurded optimism.

Those horrible purple bruises were almost unrecognizable if one was not being shown where they were. Yes the child was getting much better.

Rebecca's parents had been arrested and convicted of child abuse, neglect, and drug dealing and using. The two had given up their parental rights willingly; she was now a ward of the state. Not for too much longer though.....

Carter took that second to enter the room quietly. He watched the interaction between Abby and Becca, in the weeks since the child had entered their lives Carter saw his wife's happiness grow from just being a happy expectant mother, to finding that maternal instinct that wouldn't normally come on until the twins were born. Likewise John felt something inside him change for the better.

A smile crept up Becca's lips when she saw Carter, she launched her petite self at him, his arms captured her in a bear hug.

Now it was Abby's turn to watch this fatherly-daughterly exchange. Carter kissed the top of Becca's head, his eyes showing happiness and admiration. Inside Abby couldn't describe how she felt but it was feelings she'd always longed for.

Her excitement brought Becca out of John's arms and in to the hallway, all ready to go.

Carter walked over to Abby, their lips met for the moment they had alone. "Come on you guys!" Becca called out impatiently, the couple chuckled. Hand-in-hand they walked out to the childs hollering "See you laters".

All the way down in the elevator Becca chattered on about the days events.

Outside the weather was clear and warm with a hint of that autumn breeze, ahhh an Indian Summer day.

"I wanna go to Margie's Candies" Becca stated, "please" she remembered then.

"You know I'm in the mood for burgers too" Abby offered out. John was outnumbered.

* * *

The restaurant was only blocks from County and it was a beautiful day so the threesome strolled along in no particular rush.

For a Sunday afternoon it was quiet, so they were seated promptly. A waitress walked over to take their orders and then left to put the orders in.

"How's school going?"

"Pretty OK. Science is kinda hard though."

"We can help you with that if you'd like" Abby said

"Cool, thanks." Becca smiled.

"How is Roxanne?" Abby wondered.

She was referring to Becca's new friend from school. One area the girl had no trouble in was making friends.

"She's good. She wants to hang out sometime, but I don't wanna bring her back to the floor."

Uncertainty edged it's way past the childs happiness, Abby decided to nip that in the bud quickly. "Why?" she asked, to which Abby recieved a shrug, "Being in foster care is nothing to be ashamed of, honey. If it bothers you then wait until you're officially adopted." This suggestion apparently appealed to Becca.

Three fresh Deluxe hamburgers were placed in front of each individual for their enjoyment. The meal was satisfying to say the least.

Rebecca bounded down the cement steps and on to the sidewalk all ready for more action.

"What would you like to do now?" Carter questioned.

"Let's go to the park."

"The park it is then."

Running ahead Becca looked back every now and again to make sure Carter and Abby were

following fast enough.

Trees lined the parks stonewall fence, the leaves already beginning to change to orange and yellows for the coming winter. The air smelled inviting, lukewarm and wet, perfect for some fun.

Abby's still growing belly made running not an option so she sent Carter ahead of her to run with Becca. The twins were growing quickly, each ultrasound showed more than the last, to Carter and Abby, though both doctors, this was remarkable. None of their friends yet knew about the twin boys, but guessing from Abby's already large pregnancy mound they would have to tell people soon. All in good time.....

Laughter up ahead caused Abby to lift her head. Her lips turned up in a grin at the sight she saw, Carter had Becca over his shoulder. The childs giggling shouts to be out down met Abby's ears. This was further testimony to how great a dad John would be.

"Carter put her down!"

"Why?" he whined playfully

"Because I said so"

Carter stopped and abruptly sat in the grass to let Becca down from his shoulder. Laughter burst from Becca's mouth at being discarded in such a way. Then Carter stood up and walked towards Abby to try and kiss her, to which she turned away.

Becca simply sat in the grass with a silly smile on just waiting for the next ambush from John.

Instead Abby offered her hand and Becca came to a standing position, "You are so like a kid" Becca laughed at Carter. Calming down the three linked arms and continued walking.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Becca wondered

"Yep, we're having two baby boys"

For a minute Becca had to process the plural. Her face broke in to one of surprise.

"Twins!"

"Uh-huh, they're names are going to be Rafferty Robert and Wyatt Marcus"

Carter walked with his free hand resting for a second on his two sons.

"Those are cool names" Becca said approvingly.

She went quiet after that comment. Abby snuck a glance at the girls small face. It depicted one of hidden sadness and longing, John and Abby stopped at a bench and motioned for Becca to sit. Abby sat beside her while Carter kneeled in front.

"Hon, what's wrong?" Abby asked

"No-noth-nothing" she stuttered

"Pumpkin, what's up?" Carter asked as well

For a second it looked as if Becca wasn't going to budge until she squeaked out her fears.

"I just want a family, like a mom and a dad and brothers"

The adults' eyes met. Becca didn't know about the adoption yet? They figured she would have caught on.

"Becca you are going to be ado-", she cut Abby off then with "How do you know?"

"Because we're adopting you, as long as you want to come live with us that is." Carter told her.

That thought dawned on her suddenly, why would these two expectant doctors be spending time with her for nothing if she wasn't going to be theirs?

Becca wrapped her arms around Carter neck and squeezed, then turned to Abby and did her best to wrap her arms around Abby.

Relief looked to wash over Rebecca and she turned her face in to a happy expression, "Then these are my brothers?", Carter and Abby nodded.

"Cool" she responded, "well I'm hungry" Becca added as an afterthought.

Taking hold of one hand Abby stood with Carters help and he moved to take Becca's other hand.

Across the park they trouped towards the venders. Large pretzels and warm mustard with a large bottle of water and one sunkist were ordered.

The ball field behind them was filled with a lazy game of baseball played by a bunch of nieghborhood kids, that was the ideal place to relax.

Sitting in the grass Carter fed pieces of pretzel to Abby while taking a bite himself occasionally. Becca doused hers in mustard and ate it fervently, her fingers covered in goo which she promptly licked off.

When she saw the adults were finished Becca moved over to sit in between John and Abby confortably. They watched the beginning of the game like that. That is until Becca noticed how uneven the teams looked and pointed this out to Carter and Abby.

"Let's go see if they have room for us" Carter suggested.

"But they're all boys" Becca observed.

"So?" Abby tilted her head towards the group, "Go on, play I don't think they'll mind" she urged.

Becca relented when she saw how much fun the kids were having. Carter kissed Abby's cheek and followed the 10 year old to the field.

Once Carter and Becca were put on a team and the game was in full swing Abby let loose a content sigh and closed her eyes tilting her face to the sky.

With the slowly fading sunlight Abby's thoughts turned from the scene in front of her to the coming weeks...... and hoped this happiness would follow to the holidays and beyond.

Because this all felt so right.

* * *

Well, what are you all thinking??? LMK : -D


	9. October 31, 2007 Some Devil, Some Angel

Thanx for all the great reviews so far, keep'em coming! Now here is Ch. 9

Enjoy!.......

* * *

Autumn chased away the warm climate and long sunny days. Chilled air replaced the heat and brilliant reds, gold's, and oranges took the place of green on the leaves.

Throughout the house Halloween decorations were up and two jack-o'-lanterns sat on the cement stoop. Candles had been set in the bay window of the Carters elegant brownstone, and a single skull head hung from a hook in the ceiling.

Abby moved slowly around the kitchen, she was gearing up for the hordes of neighborhood kids that came around year after year. Her wide body made bending difficult so any candy that had fallen to the floor was the property of Becca or Carter.

Just as Abby was washing the candy bowls out Becca bounced in to the house, her backpack dragging in her wake.

"Hey, how was school?"

"It felt like it took FOREVER!"

Chuckling Abby hugged Becca "Now go do your homework while I get the remainder of this bowl scrubbed." The girl left the kitchen to head up to her room.

Two weeks ago the papers for adoption had been signed, dated, and filed. Carter and Abby had completed their classes last week and brought Becca home just three days ago. Her bedroom was outfitted in the furniture she'd picked from a catalog and the walls were painted a creme-hued blue and now Becca's own little touches. She finally had a family.

Tonight Abby was looking forward to spending a relaxing evening with her husband and new daughter. John would take Becca around trick-or-treating after dinner and when they got back the three would watch a movie or two before bed.

That was a mutual interest between Carter and Becca, Halloween horror flicks.

"Jeez how dirty could one bowl get" Abby muttered to herself still scrubbing away. On the table sat the three gigantic bags of popular candy, Snickers, Baby Ruth's, and Smarties. No doubt the bowl would be swiped clean by the nights' end.

"Abby!"

She wiped her hands dry and traveled to the bottom of the staircase, "What's up?", "Have you seen my costume?" Becca was going as a doctor, "Carter's bringing it home soon."

No other sound came down the corridor so Abby went back to washing and finally drying the candy bowl. Suddenly a slight dull ache wavered through Abby's back leaving behind a hint of fear inside it's occupants psychi.

"I'm home!" Carter walked in to the kitchen; Abby brushed off her grimace and turned with a smile to greet him.

* * *

Night had just about fallen when dinner landed on the table in front of a ravenous Carter and a craving Abby while Becca only wanted her candy.

"How was school?" Carter inquired

"Pretty OK, ya know schools school"

Abby grinned not having been one to enjoy academics herself.

"Ready to go trick-or-treating?" Becca wondered every few minutes to which she got an eye roll from Carter.

Her impatient chatter was a filler in real conversation so John shoveled the rest of his food in and pulled back from the table. Rebecca quickly changed in to her ultra-small scrubs, found

Abby's stethoscope, and grabbed the orange "BioHazard" bag Carter had swiped from the storage closet in the ER.

"Lets go"

Carter drew Abby in to a long kiss, but her face grimaced mildly when she pulled away, that pain returning; thankfully her husband hadn't noticed. Becca hugged Abby and rubbed the bump that was her brother's.

"I'll see you two a bit later!" she shouted out the door.

Carter ruffled Becca's hair as they went up to the first house, the child grinned and went to collect her candy. For the next two hours they traveled up and down the rows of homes in pursuit of goodie oblivious to what was happening at home.

Meanwhile Abby sat at home on the couch breathing deeply, the pain coming and going in waves. "Boys it's too early" she kept whispering with each breath, what struck Abby as abnormal was that the pain was dull first and sharp immediately after. She couldn't possibly be miscarrying this late in the game..... could she?

A bulging orange "BioHazard" bag swung between Carter and Becca, the girls face red from the cold but happy nonetheless, the two trudged in to the house.

"Abby where are ya?" Becca asked the air

Carter walked from room to room of the main floor while his daughter canvased the upper floor. Both of their nerves were heightened because Becca was the one to witness her mothers grimaced and later told her father.

A post-it was laying on the island in the kitchen, Carter quickly viewed it:

_Carter, Becca:_

_Brought Abby to hospital come ASAP_

_- Elizabeth_

"Oh no" John whispered

Becca jogged in to the kitchen, "What happened?" she asked scared. "Come on lets go to County, I don't know what's wrong but something definitely is."

Before following John to the car Becca read the note and rushed after him.

* * *

The car ride to County was filled with a tense silence, the only sound coming from the heater as it warmed the car.

Carter quickly parked the car on the street then making sure Becca was following ran inside.

"Randi!"

"She's in Exam 1" the clerk blurted

John shrugged off his coat and tossed it on to a nearby chair before rushing in to the exam area. Becca decided it would be more appropriate if she stayed behind so she went to the lounge without being noticed.

Abby lay quietly with a fetal heart monitor strapped to her belly and Elizabeth performing an ultrasound, Sam stood at Abby's side to keep checking her vitals and for moral support.

"Oh Carter" Abby looked at him anxiously, the fear now very readable in her cocoa brown eyes. "I'm here" he kissed her forehead and turned around to let Becca in, but he turned to thin air. "Sam could you go see where Becca is please", the nurse patted John's shoulder and nodded.

"What happened?"

"I'v been having pain all afternoon and then it reached a point where it was too much so I phoned Susan. Then I remembered she had gone to a party with Chuck for one of his flight buddies. Next I called Elizabeth and she scooped up Ella and came to take me here."

Elizabeth was still looking at the mottled screen wordlessly and shifting the device around Abby's belly. Sighing the surgeon turned off the machine.

"Well?"

Her face was surprised at seeing twins and wondered if they knew, but it was also one of apprehension.

"Both of the boys are all right at the moment but that could change. It appears Abby could be going in to premature labor." Elizabeth grinned sympathetically understanding the fear they felt.

A small voice behind the group caused Abby to turn her teary eyes, "Hi" Becca greeted timidly. "C'mere pumpkin" Carter reached his arm out to her, she walked in-between the two. Abby opened her own arm to pull the girl in to a reassuring one-armed hug, John kissed his daughters head and squeezed her shoulder.

"How are you? How're the boys?"

"I'm doing OK. The boys are OK right now too."

Becca looked to Elizabeth for comfirmation, the doctor smiled encouragingly.

"Oh yeah Ella's watchin' cartoons in the lounge and eating some candy" she informed Dr. Corday who thanked her.

John looked at his watch, 9:30PM. "Hon we're gonna go for a bit while Elizabeth examines you and we'll be back." Abby nodded and opened her arm for more hugs before the two left.

Carefully Dr. Corday checked Abby's cervix, "Your dimpled but only effaced by 10 so it's nothing we have to worry about too much. I've given you trebutaline and in about an hour you can head home. I'm prescribing bed rest and that you wear the monitor for at least 48 hours."

Dr. Carter nodded resigned but overwhelmed with relief.

Elizabeth hugged her friend adding that Abby should come back if need be or call her.

"I've got to get Ella to bed but I'll call you tomorrow and check on ya. Night", "Night Elizabeth and thanks"

The surgeon smiled and exited the room. John and Becca re-entered the room to sit by until Abby could go home. The two also understood the conditions under which Abby was being released and promised to stand by them.

* * *

It was quite late when the family walked inside, the bowl of candy was gone from the stoop and the lanterns blown out. Now all there was was silence except for the occasional left over older trick-or-treaters.

Everyone was ready for bed so turning off the lights they trudged upstairs. Becca changed in to her pajamas while her parents went to get ready themselves.

She shyly walked in to their room after knocking.

"Could I, uh, could I sleep with you?"

Carter and Abby were settled in the large bed already and responded by making room in the middle. Becca gladly scrambled up on to the bed and crawled in-between the sheets then snuggled down comfortably in the middle.

Before falling off to sleep John and Abby heard music to their ears "I love you mom and dad"

"We love you too Becca"

* * *

How is it so far? Lemme know, thanx! : -) 


	10. November 17, 2007 Shopping and Relaxing

Sorry it's taken me so long to post this next chapter but I've had writers block and school's been busy, but here it it so savor it!:-)

BTW: I PROMISE the birth chapter is coming real soon! I also changed one of the babies names to Dillon, cause I think it sounds cute and I know two Dillons who are adorable.

* * *

Almost two weeks of bed rest had driven Abby close to insanity, her only savior was that when they didn't have shifts her friends came by. Today was her first official day of activity since the scare on Halloween.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked impatiently.

Abby was taking her time making sure the house was in order and that Carter and Becca would be okay without her.

"Mom go! Dad and I'll been fine" , "Yeah babe have a good time"

John and Becca called from their snuggled up placed on the couch. They were watching _Trauma: Life in the ER _on TLC heavily engrossed in the newest episode.

Susan, Elizabeth, Kerry, Jing-mei, and Sam stood near the door waiting as Abby hugged and kissed her husband and daughter then finally walked slowly to the door.

"Call me if there're any problems!" she shouted before going out, "There won't be" came John's distracted voice.

The women chuckled simultaneously at Abby's worry's and slid in to Elizabeth's Acura for their long-awaited shopping day. Of course the only ones to know about the twin boys were Elizabeth and Sam, so the rest were in for quite a surprise...

* * *

Laughing and enjoying their time together the friends were patient while Elizabeth directed the car through the maze of city streets until the small wood sign that read _Bears and Blocks_, came in to view.

The bell dinged elegantly as the group stepped inside thankful for the warmth. What greeted them was an array of expensive looking baby clothes, toys, and towards the back very appealing nursery furniture.

"Oh my lord" Elizabeth whispered snagging a glance at a price tag on a onesie.

Abby's eyes glazed over at her selection.

"OK we need two of everything"

"Two?" Kerry, Jing-mei, and Susan questioned in unison. Abby grinned "Yeah we're having twin boys." This news made them all sentimental, Abby simply rolled her eyes playfully.

When the mushy stuff was over they split in to groups, Abby and Susan picked out Wyatt's clothes, Jing-mei and Kerry picked the furniture, and Elizabeth and Sam chose Dillon's clothes.

"I love this!" Abby exclaimed holding up a blue onesie with ABC running vertically down the front. Susan already had five outfits over her forearm, her eyes catching something new at every glance.

Everything of Wyatt's would be blue and everything of Dillon's would be green so it would be easy for everyone to tell the kids apart.

"Hey, what about this?"

Elizabeth looked at what Sam held up. A green and white pants-shirt set with a lion on the shirt and a tiger on one pant leg.

"You know Abby I have some clothes of Alex's in a box that you could look through"

"Me too, Henry wouldn't care"

"Thanks guys, bring them over and we'll rummage through them"

Clothes were fairly easy to pick out, now it was time for baby accessories and furniture.

A blue double stroller from Maclaren and two infant carriers fixed the accessories category.

Cream-colored wood for the babies room was a preference of Abby's, it would match the light green paint that would adorn the walls and the border theme of Jungle animals.

Jing-mei found a crib, dresser, and changing table set fitting the description her friend had given her. Kerry called the salesman over to order the set and an extra crib.

Susan, Elizabeth, Kerry, and Sam all had bottles, baby bowls, spoons, and bibs to supply Abby with. They had a feeling the Carters credit card bill was already up there enough. Bedding was next on the agenda, both jungle-themed with slight differences.

For hours the women shopped, Abby grew progressively more tired with the passing of each hour. 2:00 tolled on the grandfather clock at the register, stomachs rumbled at the afternoon hour.

"I think we're done" Susan said eyeing the five cartfuls of baby necessities and Abby's hand rubbing the lower portion of her back.

A sigh of relief escaped Abby's lungs, the boys were kicking like mad using her bladder as a soccer ball. She went to the bathroom while her friends paid with her Amex card.

"These items will be delivered to these addresses on November 24th, congratulations to the mother-to-be." The middle-aged saleswoman congratulated as Abby walked up.

As inconspiciously as possible everyone fell quiet, because, little to John and Abby's knowledge, they were having a surprise baby shower thrown for them on Thanksgiving.

"We have reservations in 45 minutes over in Lincoln Park at The Pepper Lounge, ready?"

"Very"

"Then lets go"

Abby gazed out the car window waiting for her friends to stash the bags and get themselves settled for the drive, her thoughts turning to her husband and daughter.....

* * *

"I'm bored"

"What do you want to do then?"

John lay with Becca's head in his lap stroking her head while they watched television.

Most of the day had been spent quietly bonding on the couch watching horror movies and medical shows. Abby had not called once, for which John was thankful, glad that his wife was taking time for her today.

"I we go to County? or the park? or......?" Becca wondered

Giving her a perplexing look Carter asked, "Why would you want to go to County?" The hospital was the last place he wanted to be on his only day off in a month.

"Cause it's exciting"

"Ha! That's not all it is" John could think of a few choice words.

Becca lay against her dad's chest and contemplated it some more. "I know, how about we go hang with Luka, Chuck, Sandy, and the kids?", "OK sure"

Jogging upstairs Becca changed out of her sweats and waited while her dad called to make sure going over to Chuck and Susan's was OK. She heard the phone beep off proceeded by Carter's footsteps, "Let's go"

The Martin's townhouse entered in to view no more that fifteen minutes later.

Leaping out of the car Becca walked right inside, Carter followed close behind his eager daughter.

"Becs" Luka kissed the top of her head in passing to greet his friend, Chuck hugged her and followed to the entranceway.

In the living room Sandy sat with Henry in her lap and Hannah under one arm watching Little Bill and Ella sat with Alex watching him play with his Gameboy Advance.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Sandy asked

"I'm good, how bout you?"

The woman returned the answer. Henry and Hannah were too engrossed in their show to acknowledge Becca's presence, but Ella wrapped her arms around the older girls waist.

Pulling her over to the couch Ella nudged Becca on to it and settled herself between the boy and girl. Alex nodded briefly before focusing back on to the screen of his game.

From there it was a furthered lazy day, the kids watched TV with Sandy and the men went to look at some new flight toys Chuck ordered for his company. By five o'clock the two littlest ones had dozed off and been moved upstairs, Ella persuaded Becca to play Barbies, and Alex was tossing a baseball around with Sandy in the backyard. Chuck, Luka, and Carter had appropriated the TV for the Saturday football game.

However the elusive phone call vibrated Carter's Motorola, from who else but.... Abby.

"Hey Abs.......yeah we came over to Chuck and Susan's........napping.....he's with Sandy playing catch........yes he's bundled.......playing with Ella....uh-huh... I dunno we'll figure it out.......OK, be careful.......Love you too, bye"

Luka and Chuck were staring at Carter waiting, "They're eating dinner over in Lincoln Park, they'll be home by 8-8:30 and they want us to feed the crew"

Sandy was the avenue to take for food so they called her in.

"We could do pizza"

"KIDS!!!" Chuck hollered, Sandy slapped his arm "The babies are sleeping you goof, they won't care". He grinned sheepishly as she rolled her eyes, 'After three years he still doesn't get it' she mused.

The adults ordered the pizza and went back to their previous activities until it arrived twenty minutes later.

Everyone took their food in to the living room and dug in while fighting for what channel each wanted on. News Channel 3 was settled upon, the youngsters grumbled but remained mostly silent.

Darkness soon fell, Hannah and Henry fell back to sleep once more, Alex watched football with the guys, and Sandy played with Ella and Becca. A rustling outside broke the encased world in the Martin household, the women were back.

"Hey baby" Chuck greeted Susan

"How're you?" Luka kissed Sam

"Come on, sit" Carter impressed on Abby after kissing her

"Hi hon" Sandy hugged Kerry, and, not wanting Jing-mei to feel left out, hugged her too.

When the mothers went to their children the fathers went to take the bags from Elizabeth's car and pile them in to the Carter's car.

After visiting for awhile longer Carter and Abby herded Becca out to the car much to her dismay.

"We'll call you guys tomorrow" Abby said hugging each of her friends, Carter went to start the car and the family finally traveled home.

Rebecca went straight up to shower and go to bed, her parents layed on the couch equally exhausted.

"It's been a good day" Abby commented

"Yes, yes it has been..."

* * *

I know, I know not very exciting but the birth chapter is coming very soon so please stay with me! :-) Feedback is always appreciated.

Oh and Alex is still twelve because he was twelve when he came on the show in reality so I entered him in to this story at twelve too.


	11. November 25, 2007 Turkey and Turmoil

Sorry it's taken me so long, writers block has been a bitch....... here's ch. 11

Read&Review..........

* * *

"Will you please go already!" an evidently impatient child whined.

"We're going, we're going. We'll have Thanksgiving dinner later. We love you, be good"

"I know, I love you too and I'm always good"

Before exiting the Martin household Abby and Carter thanked Susan and Chuck for keeping an eye on Becca while they got in some much-needed alone time.

"Have fun!" Susan shouted as Carter helped a VERY pregnant Abby in to the passenger seat and ran around to his side waving all the time.

Letting out a breath Becca grinned happily as Susan helped Hannah in to her coat and Chuck called "the gang."

"Ready?", "Ready"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Susan was rummaging around under the flower pots looking for the key that the Carters always left hidden.

A crew of shivering adults and children waited impatiently.

"Got it" Susan announced and proceeded to unlock the front door, "Let's get to work."

Today, Thanksgiving Day, was the surprise baby shower for John and Abby. Susan suggested her friends go out for a "couples day," meaning they'd stay out until evening doing whatever they desired.

Chuck, Luka, and Greg went out to Susan's minivan for the furniture while Susan, Sam, and Jing-mei went to start the food assembly. Elizabeth was getting the kids set up in the living room with a movie and toys, Kerry and Sandy headed the Thanksgiving preparations, and Peter and Cleo who'd come down for the day were offering help where it was needed.

Preparations got under way smoothly; Chuck and Luka struggled with setting up the cribs after fighting to get the changing table and dresser into the twins creme-colored, jungle themed nursery upstairs. Greg went out to pick up the cake since the other two guys claimed he was in the way. Elizabeth went about dusting and vacuuming, basically making the house neat and clean. Susan and Sam were preparing the turkey while Jing-mei made the candied yams and stuffing. Kerry and Sandy made the regular mashed potatoes, corn, and string beans. Cleo set the large dining room table and Peter hung both the baby and Thanksgiving decorations.

In the living room Alex, Reese and his half-brother Jake, and Henry were splayed on the couch watching an action movie. Becca and Ella were upstairs in Becca's room flipping through tween magazines and Hannah sat at the kitchen table watching the bustle of activity.

Yes, everything was going like clockwork.

Baby clothes, toys, and bedding had been separated in to neat piles. Bottles and baby formula were given a place in a kitchen cabinet.

"How's everything going up there?" Susan yelled upstairs

"Uh, fine" Chuck replied uncertainly

They were now having issues getting the rocker up the staircase.

Dinner was being assembled quite quickly, the home filled with enticing aroma's of warm, filling goodies......

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Enjoying yourself?" John asked Abby as he handed her a hot cup of chocolate, her latest favorite food.

His question elicited only a nod.

For the last five hours Carter had driven them around town, stopping in a few boutiques for when Abby got her figure back.

The couple ate lunch at the California Pizza Kitchen and walked around Grant Park until Abby's energy was almost nil.

"Are you feeling all right?" Carter questioned, his concern clear.

"Uh-huh" Abby answered with a weak smile.

It was currently 5:02 and they were headed for an independent play at the Shattered Globe Theatre.

The drive from the small food and beverage kiosk took time with an unusual amount of traffic, although the Carter's were in no rush.

"Ready?"

"Yep, let's go"

John slid out of the drivers seat and went around to the passenger side to aide Abby's exit.

A paleness had filtered in to the pallor of Abby's skin, it was warm and clammy to the touch.

"Abby are you all right?"

Swallowing she nodded, this day was not going how she'd planned.

"Why don't we skip this and head home? I'm sure Becca wants to spend her first holiday with us ASAP."

A yawn escaped Abby and suddenly that idea didn't seem too bad.

"OK"

John kissed her forehead and settled her back in to the car before climbing in himself.

* * *

A warm fire blazed in the fireplace, several cups of hot chocolate graced the coffee table.

The adults had finally gotten the kids congregated in the living room with a plan to relax together.

Preparations for dinner had been finalized and the nursery was a sight to be had. It was nearing 6:30, just about the time for John and Abby to walk through the door.

For now it was peaceful throughout the home, Alex was curled up with his mother and Luka while Susan had Hannah cradled between herself and Chuck, asleep. Reese was under his dad's arm with Jake resting on Cleo's chest, Henry fiddled with Sandy's CFD pendant and Kerry was sleeping on her partners shoulder. Jing-mei and Greg were cuddling sleepily, Elizabeth held Ella and Becca close. No one spoke, everyone was lost in quiet contemplation.

That is, until the lock clicked on the front door and feet shuffled in.

Cautiously, the group roused themselves from their positions and tip-toed as best they could to the entrance in to the living room.

Susan peered around the frame ready to signal her friends for the surprise. Something she saw stopped her, it was the look on John's face as he turned to help Abby with her coat. Deeply furrowed brows and concern-filled eyes searched Abby's face.

Abby's face was almost snow-white, her tired eyes standing starkly out over the pale pallor of her skin, pearls of sweat glistened ever so much on her forehead. Slow movements illustrated further exhaustion.

"Abby maybe we should go to the hospital, you're diaphoretic and almost white"

"Carter I'll be fine, just gotta rest......hey why're the light's on?" she tried changing the subject.

"Forget the lights, honey, I'm concerned" Carter's voice resonated worry and fear.

Not wanting to startle the couple Susan turned back to the people before her and simply shook her head, but motioned them in to the entryway.

"Susan? What are you....." Carter stopped as everyone came in.

"We've got dinner ready and waiting as well as a surprise upstairs"

A smile graced both of the Carter's faces, Becca broke from the group to greet her parents.

"Mom are you OK?"

Abby kissed her daughter on the top of the head and nodded.

"Now let's see the surprise first then eat" her voice was still thick with wear.

Trekking up the staircase Susan led the way, Luka brought up the rear. "OK close your eyes and open them when we say" Sam instructed.

Everyone stopped outside the closed door, Chuck pushed open the door with a flourish, "Open now!" he exclaimed happily.

Carter and Abby were speechless, the sight before them was amazing. The cribs were set bedding and all, the changing table had all the necessary condiments, and the walls were decorated the appropriate theme and color.

"Oh my-", but Abby was cut off. Walking in she abruptly and without warning collapsed in her husbands arms.

"Call 911 now" Susan told anyone while Carter lowered Abby to the floor and checked her vitals as best he could.............


	12. November 25to26, 2007 True Thanksgiving

This next chapter will have a few different POV's

Thanks to all who've reviewed and given me encouragement!

Read, Enjoy, and Review!

Now on with the show!

* * *

_Noise. So much noise. And flashing lightbulbs of red and blue. Shouts for an ET tube, she needs surgery, and 'Page Dr. MacLucas stat!'._

_The gurney was moved in to the elevator faster than one could blink, he stood there, shocked and afraid. His friend put a hand on the small of his back, "Go on up, we'll be there as soon as we can." "Becca?", "Well take care of her, don't worry."_

_With that he rushed up to the surgical floor, to wait._

That had been hours ago.

Now it was dark outside, but for the stars that dotted the blackness.

Inside, filling every uncomfortable chair in the waiting room, was their family. Everyone was curled up in the most satisfying position possible, the kids slept.

Apprehension, fear, anxiety. So many emotions churned through the air.

"How long has it been?"

"Almost five hours."

The nurse nodded and laid her head back on her boyfriends shoulder.

Each person sat with his or her own thoughts, but all finding comfort in knowing that they were all there for each other, good times and bad.

From member to member thoughts drifted.......

* * *

Carter POV:

Months ago I never imagined that my life would be as it is now. I didn't know we'd be waiting for a baby to arrive, much less two. Becca came along and changed our world, for the better in every way.

Sitting here I wonder what could have been, of my past relationships, if the people I loved who'd died, had lived and if I would be different in personality.

Abby, my wife, now lies somewhere in the balance and which scale is tipped I don't know.

My wife....... that phrase still, to this day, seems like something I would never get to say. If I'd been asked years ago if I imagined myself married, married to a woman with so much attached to her, with so many skeletons, I would have a few choice words. Abby stepped gracefully in to my life more than five years ago, her naive actions and at one point annoying qualities adding to the experience. So many times I thought I'd lose her...... now I cannot imagine life any different. I know because beneath that exterior is the woman that I got to know under the sheets and in the cover of darkness. That woman is loving, caring, trusting, loyal, there is more I could think to describe her, but simply Abby is the woman I had subconsciously always dreamt of.

I might very well lose her now.

That frightens me more than any would imagine.

And my boys. They might not make it either. I haven't a clue as to how that could tear our family apart.......... it would be catastrophic.......

I must still wait, in worry and fear, for the outcome.

And prepare for the worst, but hope for the best.

* * *

Susan POV:

Back when I returned to Chicago Abby and I seemed to be at opposite ends of some invisible line. She resented me for jumping in to everyone's life when she'd never heard of me before. And I tried to boss her around like some new big kid on the playground.

Then Abby was attacked.

Somewhere, from the attack to that sexual harassment seminar Luka, Carter, Gallant, Abby and I were forced in to, we got to know each other.

I'm glad we did.

Abby is my best friend. Her kids will be my kids as my daughter is hers.

Over the years I witnessed Abby's growth and change.

From her mother's bipolar disorder to her brother's AWOL routine and then newly diagnosed bipolar disorder, to Carters gamma's' death.

Abby went back to med school, she started believing in herself and learned it's OK to ask for help. She found love and a family.

God, please don't let Abby or her sons die!

* * *

Luka POV:

Our relationship as a couple faltered and failed because I couldn't give her what she needed in a partner. Yet I offered her what I could as a friend.

Abby is the person who listens when I need someone, she has the compassion of a nurse and the strength of a doctor.

Now I only hope that we can be here for both Abby and Carter, we'll have Becca's back too ... the little girl who blew in to our lives....

* * *

Sam POV:

I've only known the Carters since August. In that time we've bonded, both professionally and personally.

I look at my own son and think about what life without his presence would be like. It's a horrible, unimaginable vision.

Becca and now these twins are the light of Carter and Abby......... Abby and those boys better make it............

* * *

Kerry POV:

Back when Carol Hathaway had her own twin girls I met one Nurse Abigail Lockhart.

Suddenly she was down on my turf and I wanted to keep her there.

Carter has suffered enough, he cannot lose all that he's gained...... I remember him as a naive intern, then a wise-ass pro. An emotionally and physically injured drug addict came next, until he began building himself back up...

I love these two too much to see them hurt.

* * *

Elizabeth POV:

Mark passed on a little more than five years ago. Carter was there when I needed someone, perhaps that's because he and Mark were so close, because Mark was his 'idol.'

I don't know, but what I do know is he needs Abby to survive.

I need Abby to survive, she was my pillar when that bastard Dorset screwed me over, no pun intended. She and I have grown in to good friends.

Ella has a friend herself now too. Becca is the child I'd always hoped they'd have. Biology has no play in it.

I understand what it is to lose your spouse....... I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy....

Carter told me they wanted to use Marcus as Wyatt's middle name and asked if I was OK with it. I'm honored....

* * *

Becca POV:

Awful, ugly bruises spotted my body when I met my new mom and dad. I remember bein really scared, but Abby promised me I was safe then.

Slowly trust grew and now I don't want to think of life without either parent.

I love the life I have now, I think God was just waiting for the right time........

My brothers were another shock to me, I remember being shocked that they were 'my' brothers, that I was gettin a mom and a dad.

I'm scared now, for my mom and for Dillon and Wyatt.

* * *

Hours wandered by, it was taking much too long.

Then out of thin air the doctor appeared.

"Abby's in recovery, she lost a lot of blood and we had to perform a hysterectomy, but she's alive." Dr. Maclucas said optimistically.

"And the twins?"

"They're very small and will need to remain in incubators for a month or so, but they're healthy too."

Everyone sighed with happy relief, the air was cleansed of the stress.

"Thank you so much" Carter hugged his daughter while speaking to the doctor ... and God.

The whole group thanked God.

* * *

A/N: I decided to use only a few POV's just for depth. Hope ya liked it.

The last chapter will come soon! (and perhaps a sequel) Tell me what ya think!


	13. December 24to25, 2007 Christmas Cheer

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but schools been crazy as has my personal life, and I've had major writers block (ick!) Anyway, here is the last chapter, I may or may not make a sequel or maybe there'll be standalones w/ the kids, we'll see. I hope you all enjoyed this cause I enjoyed writing it - ).

I'd like to give special thanks to: Missy-Maura, Striker20, and Bobbyboots for all your encouragement and support -)

Now On With The Show:

* * *

Christmas Eve:

Fierce, angry winter winds barreled, unrestrained, through the neighborhoods of Chicago, with it snow caused whiteout conditions up and down the Lake Michigan coastline.

However, safe in their warm enclave, a family rested undeterred by Mother Nature.

A baby slept in his mothers arms. His brother lay in his bassinet, full and drowsy. A child was snuggled on the couch sleepily watching the shadows from the firelight dance across the ceiling, the Christmas lights adding to the aura. Her father wrapped an arm around her under their shared blanket.

Yes, it was peaceful.

The suckling of the baby was the only sound in the home, his jaw moving rhythmically.

Both of the infants had been through quite a lot to get to this comforting setting. The elder of the brothers, Wyatt, had suffered a nasty eye infection after his premature, emergency delivery. They were very tiny when they'd been put in the NICU Thanksgiving Day evening, though assured that the twins would be healthy their parents were fearful. The day had finally come to be able to welcome them home.

Their mother, Abby, had suffered in her own right. Most females would consider it a blessing not to have to deal with that constant cycle. To Abby it meant no more biological children. That hurt.

Now Dillon was nestled to his mothers chest, nursing hungrily. Wyatt was in his bassinet beside the couch, falling in to a deep sleep. Becca's mouth opened in a great yawn, Carter pulled her closer while Abby shifted to nestle herself under his arm without disturbing the sleeping infant.

"Merry Christmas Eve," they whispered to each other. Slowly dimness fell as the fire died, leaving only the lights of the tree. Sleep soon followed.

* * *

Christmas Day:

The wind had ceased its angry tirade during the dark hours of night. In its wake was a fresh batch of thick snow, approximately two to three feet in height.

Inside the house was still sleepily silent. Becca was the only one awake, she sat mesmerized, both by the amazing horde of gifts under the Christmas tree and by the scene outside. 'I feel like I'm in some sort of cool dreamland,' she thought warmly.

Becca was standing at the large bay window looking outside when two arms encircled her in a hug.

"Merry Christmas, pumpkin."

"Merry Christmas daddy."

Carter planted a kiss on the top of Becca's head, he too took in the sights.

Abby was curled on the couch sleeping soundly, the twins mimicking her.

John went to start the coffee pot for himself and Abby and make hot chocolate for Becca. Also on the menu was Carter's famous ham and cheese omelets; later he'd help Abby cook the spaghetti and meatballs with stuffed mushrooms. Their family would contribute a series of special desserts.

At the smell of the coffee brewing and the omelets cooking Abby's eyelids slid open.

"Merry Christmas mommy," Becca walked over to hug and kiss her.

"Merry Christmas honey."

Abby pulled her daughter to her after looking over the armrest at her baby boys, Carter walked in balancing a platter of plates, mugs, and silverware.

He leaned in for his own good morning and Merry Christmas, the couple held their kiss until Becca began to squirm since she is squished between her parents.

"Can I open my presents now?" Becca asks eagerly, her eyes glimmering at the amount of merchandise wrapped by "Santa" and placed under the tree by the "Clauses."

"Go ahead." John smiles at his eldest.

She digs in to the gifts while Carter and Abby watch on contentedly, but also waiting for the inevitable wails to come from the bassinets...

* * *

"Don't get hurt."

"I won't."

Carter headed outside to shovel the walkway and sidewalk in front of their townhouse.

Becca was keeping an eye on her brothers while she watched her new movie in the living room.

Abby was putting the finishing touches in the meat sauce before checking the stuffed mushrooms.

Despite protests from Susan, Elizabeth, and just about everyone else Abby insisted on Christmas at their house, 'To make up for Thanksgiving's' she'd added to her thoughts.

"Mom, I think Dillon needs his diaper changed!" Becca called from the couch.

"I'm coming," Abby expelled her breath in a sigh, this was work.

Carter trekked in covered from head to toe in white powder, a little boy laughing, followed by his mothers.

Abby looked up, her laugh escaping in a burst.

"Guess who's here?", he said in a mock serious tone but Carter's eyes danced.

"C'mere you," Abby gathered Henry in to a hug. Kerry and Sandy followed their son, arms laden with presents.

After exchanging greetings and admiring the diamond ring Carter had given Abby, the women were sent to relax in the living room with their niece, nephews, and son.

An hour or two passed, Susan and Chuck arrived with Hannah, Luka came in with Sam and Alex, Elizabeth ushered Ella in, and Peter and Cleo brought Reese and Jake. Greg and Jing-mei had shifts at County.

The women oohed and ahhed at their friends ring and new clothes, the kids-or rather the girls played with Becca's new horse toys, dolls, and dollhouse.

Carter had Luka, Chuck, and Peter massed in the garage feasting their eyes on his big new toy, the Jeep Wrangler he'd given up when his bachelorhood ended.

"I can't believe she got it back!" Peter clapped his friend and former student on the back.

"I know, I know."

Alex and Reese were outside having a snowball fight in the forts they'd built for themselves.

Becca had helped set the long dinner table earlier in the morning, dinner was being doled out and family was being called in.

"Oh my God, Abby this is great," Cleo dug in to her angel-hair pasta.

It was a flurry of food and voices in the bright dining room that everyone had to sit back a minute and absorb all that had led them to this point.

Silence had abruptly settled over them.

"Uh, Luka and I have some, uh, some news," Sam said slowly. Luka reached for her hand, "Um ... we're, uh, we're gonna have a baby," she stuttered in her nervous gladness.

County's ER staff at the Carter's home erupted in to their frenzy mode, this time it was in exuberance.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Carter called out, his family gathering alongside of him.

Yes, this would be a Christmas, a year, to remember.

COMPLETE

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter and I'd appreciate reviews. I do apologize for making it sort of short, but it's what I came up with -) 


End file.
